the confussing life of mitchie torrez
by myrninclaire4evaxoxo
Summary: mitchie mother has died and she has to go live with her god parents little does she know that that all three members of the hit band connect 3, fall for her
1. The Begining

**Mitchie POV**

**Hi my name is mitchie Torrez I live in new jersey with my aunt Clara because my mom Connie Torrez died of cancer. Right now I am going to live with my god parents who I have never met I don't even know there names. hey maybe there famous Oscar winning actors yeah in my dreams. Am tired s am gonna go to sleep **

**-1hr ½ later-**

"**Aunt Clara? Where are we?"**

"**oh we're almost at your god parents house in L.A oh look there's one of those boys from that band connect 3 is it?"**

"**Where!" I shot up out my seat to see Nate Black **

"**STOP THE CAR!"**

**Aunt Clara stopped that car **

"**why?"**

**I jumped out of the car**

"**Nate Black!" I screamed**

**He turned around saw me and ran **

**He thought I was a fan **

**Once he got round the corner he stopped to breathe**

**I walked up to him quietly so he didn't hear me**

"**Natheil Black how dare you run away form me."**

"**who are you?" he doesn't remember me****L**

"**you don't remember me?"**

"**look I have a lot of fans"**

"**do you remember this -takes out her phone and plays who I am- do you remember now?"**

"**Mitch?"**

"**the one and only Natheil"**

"**oh my god you died your hair black"**

"**Nate last time we saw each other we were 15 years old you seriously think I would still have brown hair" he thought I wouldn't change how sweet**

"**I know but what you doing in L.A anyway?"**

"**Nate im coming to live with family."**

"**why did you and your mom fall out?"**

"**no Nate sh-e di-died" I hid my face in his leather jacket **

"**Mitch shh its ok baby girl"**

"**I missed you Nate"**

"**I missed you to baby girl" **

"**Mitchell. Alison. Torrez. Never. Jump. Out. Of. The. Car. Again."**

"**Mitch you jumped out of a car!" he looked shocked **

"**To be fare I did wait till it stopped "**

"**just like on your birthday""I didn't jump out a car I set the kitchen on fire" he he the birthday cake didn't work that well the oven got set on fire**

"**You set the kitchen fire?" opp's aunt Clara didn't know that :P**

"**maybe…"**

"**and there was the time when we were at home alone and we got half way to California" he smiled at the memories**

"**What!" I Gave Nate A Shut The Hell Up Look **

"**Jason took us! Bye Nate!" I ran and jumped into the car and put my I-pod on **

**15minutes later my earphones being pulled out "Mitchie we're here" **

"**I was listening to that" Urg here we go **

**I went up to the door and knocked on the door I could not believe who opened that door The Shane Grey he gave me get lost look "oh my god your Shane Grey" I said sarcastically **

"**Shane Who's at the door?" a familiar voice said I tried barge past him **

**But he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out**

"**NATE!" I screamed just then he ran out and hugged me "mitchie how long has it been 10 15 minutes"**

"**why its been 17 and ½ minutes Natheil"**

"**Of Course Mitchell Alison Torrez"**

"**hey"**

"**Is for horses" said a voice behind Nate**

"**Jason I haven't seen you since you took us California"**

"**and you said your mom said you could come, but then you and Nate had to jump off the tree and you broke your arm and I had to phone your mom she said she thought you were at our house with Nate for a movie marathon" yeah we didn't tell Jason**

"**to be fare I was with Nate and we did have a movie marathon" I smiled and hugged Jason "missed you Jase"**

"**you too baby bear" **

"**who the hell are you and why are you here" spat Shane **

"**Mitchie Torrez and it seems Mr and Mrs Black are my god parents and am living here" Jason looked confused Nate looked happy Shane looked angry "go back to your mother!" I stood in shock then slapped him**

"**I could sue you, you little bitch!" just the n Jason punched him if looks could kill Nate would have murdered Shane. What Shane said had sunk in, I hid my face in Nate's leather jacket for the second time today**

"**Jason I thought you we're my friend!" shouted Shane "but Mitchie's my best friend Shane"**

"**your siding with that tart!" oh no he didn't I just ran up stairs to my room yeah I said my room I came hear once before and Nate said that the spare room next to his was always mine wait this is a blue, it's a boys room? But it was black and red when I was hear last time and Nate bought a gold star with my name on it and put it on the door? Just then Shane came bursting in **

"**WHAT YOU STOLE MY ROOM TOO JUST LIKE MY FRIENDS!" His room this is my room **

"**this is my room…" **

"**No. This. Is. My. Room." no its my room**

**I ran to the loose floorboard we're I hid the things Nate had given me**

"**really cause this is a girls charm bracelet and birthday cards from my 8****th**** birthday right up to my 15****th****, and I don't think your name's Mitchie!" **

"**wait Mitchie as in the one who's room this used to be? I thought she died. that's what Nate said anyway." what. Why do I feel so hurt And alone? "have your room and tell Nate and Jason not to look for me, got it?" he smirked and nodded I grabbed my rucksack and my I-pod and went out the back door **

**-3 hours later-**

**I sat at a bench at Our Park for the last hour listening to music but I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and saw Jason "hey…" I spoke softly "hey Nate's really worried you know…" yeah right probably just wanted me out "Don't care" I said sharply to him he looked hurt "look baby bear you know he missed you…and so did I…" at that moment I looked up in to his eyes and we leaned in and our lips smashed together it was like magic, his tongue rested on my lips asking for access which I granted immediately we we're interrupted "WHAT THE HELL!" we jumped apart to see an angry Nate and smirking Shane I glared at Shane. "come on Mitchie, Jason dinner is ready." Nate said coldly when we got home Nate just Glared at Jason the tension was broken when Mrs Black came in "well hello Mitchie how are you I haven't seen you since your 15****th**** birthday party when you, Nate and Jason got band from the shopping mall" "in my defence they don't make it clear that your not aloud to perform in the mall" at least the tension has been broken "so where were you we sent Jason to find you, but where did you to get to?" Shut Up Mrs Black but before I could say any thing Shane interrupted me "me and Nate found them making out in the park" he said plainly "WHAT!" Mrs grey shouted **

"**I kissed mitchie" Jason mumbled Nate just stormed out "wow and they say am they diva" Shane said plainly. "Jason can you please show me to my room" shane smirked and commented**

"**at least use a room" I glared at him**

**Jason showed me to my room it was amassing guitars pinned up on my walls a huge on suit and walk in wardrobe Jason just leaned against the door frame and watched me and smiled when I looked at him "I think we should talk" I looked him in the eyes and knew what he meant he walked over to my bed and I shut the door "look mitchie I don't know how to say this but" he paused for a second and took a deep breath "will you be my girlfriend?" I paused pretending to be thinking and then I kissed him lightly on the lips**

"**can I take that for a yes?" I nodded silently "goodnight baby bear" awh! I need to give him a pet name "night Jase" he kissed me lightly I kissed back passionately and we started making out on the sofa (yes I have a sofa in my room)next thing I new Nate knocked on the door probably to say sorry "mitchie? Are you in here" me and Jason shot up "Jason closet quick" he just nodded and went in the walk in wardrobe "just coming!" I fixed my hair and opened the door "Nate."**

"**look mitchie am sorry I over reacted when you left and then he was gone I thought you had just left me behind, but then you didn't come home and then I saw you and Him kissing I over reacted. Im Sorry…" oh god here we go **

"**Mitchie will you be my girlfriend" oh No!**

"**look Nate I have a boyfriend…" should I just tell him "yeah who?" oh god oh god oh god oh god what will I do I just staid quite he looked at me form across the room then he sat on the bed beside me I instantly smelled the alcohol "Nate have you been drinking?"**

**With that he pushed me down and started kissing my neck "Nate Get Of Me!" Jason ran out the wardrobe and tore him off me and punched him in the face "Jason… he's drunk just leave him" Jason turned around and kissed me passionately "so that's yo-our boyfrriend" **

**Nate slurred Jason just kicked him out the room Shane walked past "Wow so Nate really is like me but I can handle my drink." he said Hate that jerk "bug off Gay!" ha, ha a nickname for him**

"**its Grey Bitchie" oh no he didn't **

"**Shane go away" Jason said from inside the room**

"**oh Jason's "baby bear" I thought you we're Nate's Baby Girl, hey you can be my "Baby Bitchie" he smirked so I shut the door on his face Jason grabbed me from behind "now where we're we?" I cheekily stuck my tongue out and he started to tickle me I started to laugh "Jase!" we ran around for a while then I gave up and let Jason kiss me we made-out for a while then I just lay in Jason's arms my head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck "Jasey why do you think Nate was drinking?" I had wondered about this for a long time I mean he practically killed me when I had one shot of vodka on my 15****th**** birthday "I don't know he doesn't usually drink…" I wonder if Jason drinks "Jase do you drink?" he looked down at me and smiled lightly **

"**sometimes but im not a binge drinker" oh good not an alcoholic "so baby bear what about you?" he looked down at me softly "only at thanksgiving and new year" ok that's a true I may be 16 well 17 in 3 weeks but I don't drink. A little while latter mrs Black knocked on the door "Mitchie its time for Jason to go to bed I suggest you do the same " awh he's leaving me! Btw Jason's in the bathroom wow my room sure is messy look there's my pillow, my rucksack , Jason's shirt, my sh- WAIT JASON'S SHIRT (mrs black still in the room waiting for Jason to come out the bathroom) at that moment Jase walked out shirtless "JASON PERCY BLACK GET DOWN STAIRS, YOU TO MITCHELL" **

**We walked down stairs to see a sober Nate, A smirking Shane Gay and a very shocked Mr Black**

"**Jason why haven't you got a shirt on?" Shane said in a childish voice "because I was in the shower" Jason said plainly Nate looked confused "why we're you in a shower you had one this morning?" oh he must have forgotten this afternoon "because mitchie poured milkshake on me" tectanlly he said I wouldn't and he dared me to pour milkshake on him so I did "wait a go mitchie" mrs grey looked relived she thought we had IT no just made-out for a while in which Jason's shirt did come off but the milkshake thing was true "so why did Jason have a shower In your room Mitchell" I swear I will kill him**

"**wanna shiner superstar?" he actually laughed at me nate and jase just looked shocked they know how bad I can hurt someone. Seconds later Shane gay was curled up on the floor holding his jaw**

"**not something to laugh about is it" Jason and Nate both burst out laughing at that point Jason gave me a look and I just nodded because he is the one that's going to tell them and Nate's the one who's going to freak "Guy's I need to tell you something" I said quickly and glanced at Jason he spoke out "We. Need to tell you something" Jason was by my side "me and mitchie are dating." Nate looked shattered Then he punched Jason "Nate… buddy That hurt." Nate suddenly went for me at that point Shane stepped in between me and Nate and tried to calm him down "look Nate think about it do you really want to hurt her I mean I know she's dating your brother but don't you want her to be happy?" Nate looked like he had just had an epiphany (He, he The Simpson's movie) Nate went and sat down "sorry Jason It was just a shock" he did look sorry "its ok baby bro" Nate just glared at Jason I couldn't help it I giggled "don't push it baby girl" oh he did not just tell moa what to do I just crossed my arms and turned my back to them making a huff noise **

**I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and kiss my neck so I jumped up "hey" Jase said "is for horses" I retorted using his own come back "awh I love you baby bear" oh my god he just said he loves me "I love you too Jasey" I love him he is just sweet enough and strong enough to make the perfect boyfriend people say he's thick but he is smarter than Shane and Nate put together **

"**ok am going to bed night" I said went I came out of the bathroom I saw a no**

**te on the bed **

**meet me at the backdoor in 10minutes **

**love ?**

**-10 Minutes later-**

**I'm waiting at the backdoor right now Jase did say I was to meet him here right? I felt a pair of arms wrap around me "hey baby bitchie" **

"**Why are you here Shane" I spat **

"**I left you a note didn't I?" he asked quizzingly I glared at him "I thought it was Jason being romantic" Shane smiled "you thought it was romantic" "from Jason it was Romantic from you its just Stupid" I saw something flash in his eyes hurt? No it cant be he was doing this to be mean wasn't he, he didn't actually like like me? Did he? "well then I was going to ask if you liked my new song but If you'd rather go to bed I understand" oh new song tempting "fine you win all stay so lets hear it." he took my hand and dragged my over to the tree-house (yes Frankie has a tree house) "ok I don't think its that good so bear with me"**

"**every time I think am close to the heart**

**of what it means to know just who I am**

**I think I've finally found a better place to start**

**but know one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**could it be your not that far?**

**your the voice I hear inside my head **

**the reason that am singing**

**I need to find you **

**I gotta find you**

**your the missing piece I need **

**the song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**been feeling lost cant find the words to say **

**spending all my time stuck in yesterday**

**where you are is where i wanna be **

**ohhh next to you, you next to me-e**

**ohh **

**I need to find you**

**oh my god that was amassing**

"**Wow" he looked at me and smiled **

"**you know Nate and Jason their really good friends and all but they just don't get me" oh he's trying to relate to me "I know what you mean" I don't really but I suppose I better just let him get it of his chest "everyone just thinks I want publicity by being a Jerk I get it but really the label just don't think that song would sell"**

**Oh so that's why he is like that "Mitch, it is ok if I call you that isn't it?" I nodded "I really want to start over so 'Hi am Shane Grey" he stuck out his hand I shook it**

"**Hi am Mitchie Torrez nice to meet you" I wonder why he choose now to change "Why change now though?" he smiled softly**

"**Because am sick of keeping up appearances" his said softly "So Mitch do you sing?" ok I will tell hi the truth " ok I sing play guitar piano keyboard write and a little drums" he looked amassed "ever wanted to play the tambourine?" now that he mentions it never really thought about it "sure maybe never really thought about it" he jumped up, went to a drawer and pulled out his lucky tambourine he uses on stage "come here I'll teach you" after an hour or so of talking and me learning to play the tambourine we went to bed. Shane is different that I expected him to be he is quite a nice guy really. **

**-morning- **

**Mrs Black got me up at the crack of dawn and I am meant to go to school! Today think I could get a warning but no just get up you've got school to get to. And I mean the boys don't go to this school so I will be all alone.**

"**Hey Nate, Jase am going out want anything?"**

**I heard muffeld no's and grunts (they were tucking in to the pancakes and maple syrup) "You want a lift Mitch?"**

"**Sure I don't even know where the school is so it would help" I smiled and grabbed a toast-a-waffle "Ready!" we jumped into his Porsche and he drove to the school**

"**Cant I just dog it please…" I pulled a puppy dog face "No if you don't pass school a record label wont take you" I thought about it for a second "But they took You!" I shouted a I jumped out the car**

**And accidentally bumped into someone "Oh sorry I wasn't looking!" I exclaimed she looked shocked "Its ok are you new here?"**

"**Yeah my jack-ass of a best friend just through we out his car" I pouted she giggled then became serious "if you want to be popular then I wouldn't hang around with me" she said softly I didn't care about social stats "Who care's about being popular!" she nodded over to some girls "them." just then one of the girls walked over "Oh look geeky has a friend" she smirked**

"**I really didn't notice that you did" I said to the bitchie bully "What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me." oh this will be entertaining "oh go for a long walk off a short pier" I said coldly she slapped me so I punched her in the gut "I could sue you!" just then someone grabbed me from behind "Mitchie what have I told you about fighting" it was Shane oh here we go "She Started it and I'm not talking to you." he pouted "Why?" I grinned at him "Cause you though me out your car, some Bff you are!" the bitchie girl looked shocked "and what was that about you suing me I sort of missed it with this goof-ball grabbing me?" I asked quizzingly "I uh-um" and with that she had gone "so You Boyfriend is on his way" Shane said "Oh I almost forgot this is um" the quiet girl smiled at me softly and said "Caitlyn" **

"**Why is Jase coming no offence but didn't he finish school?" Shane held up his phone "I text him saying that you got in a fight before I even left the school" opp's I'm in for it now**

"**am dead he's going to kill me"**

"**MITCHIE ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED!"**

"**hey am a though cookie I have jumped out a car, ran away and I have only been here two days" Jason smiled at the memory of our first kiss "got half way across America before you realized I wasn't meant to be there am that was only because Nate pushed me out a tree and I broke my arm" I smiled triumphantly "you gotta admit she does have a point from what I heard she was sticking up for Caitlyn here" Jason smiled just then the bell rang awh "bye guys" they left "hey Caitlyn, could you show me to music" she smiled sweety at me "sure" **

**-Home- **

"**Hey Mitch could you come through here a minute" I heard Jason shout from the study "Coming!" I walked through I think they where having a band meeting Jason patted his knee so I went over and sat on his knee "So what is it?" Shane fake gagged "Mitchie we're going on tour… for 3 months"**

"**oh I guess I will just have to wait for you don't forget to kiss me goodbye though" I said to Jason "when are you leaving?" Jason glared at Nate "Tomorrow…" oh that's soon "To-morr-ow" I chocked out "Yeah… I would have told you sooner but that's me just getting told" oh so he didn't know either**

"**is ok Jase" I smiled and whispered in his ear "I'll be in my room…" I kissed him on the lips lightly, got up and went to my room **

**-7minutes later-**

**I heard knocking at the door**

"**Come in" Jase opened the door slightly and came in "I'll miss you baby bear." I smiled at him and cuddled into him "Me too" he went to kiss my head but I put my face up to his and he cot my lips I kissed him with more passionately and he kissed back we fell back on the bed kissing some how Jason's shirt ended up on the floor with my shirt ,jeggins and Jason's pants we stopped breathless and Jason Jr was growing quite a bit "I love you Jason" he smiled at me "I love you too Mitchie" and lets just say we went all the way **

**-after- **

"**here" I handed Jason a chain with my promise ring on it "I cant take this Mitchie" I kissed him gently on the lips "But if you wear it always you'll have a part of me on tour" when I said that he took his of and gave me it "Always and Forever Mitch" I smiled "Always and Forever" I repeated I will always love him Forever Jason's POV**

**I walked out of Mitchie's room I saw Shane walking by "Hey Shane" **

"**Hey, where's your ring?" I held up Mitchie's chain hoping he wouldn't notice the defence "Here?" I looked at him as if he we're crazy I'm good at doing that "That's not your ring dude that's Mitchie's, Wait you didn't? did you" I smiled bleakly "None of your business" Shane smirked "Oh I wonder what Nate will say I mean it was her first time as it was yours" oh my god I totally forgot about Nate what will he say I hope I don't have to tell him I mean I was cot up in the moment She's beautiful and I love her. I mean who cant love Mitchie she's completely Amazing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitchie POV**

**Hi my name is mitchie Torrez I live in new jersey with my aunt Clara because my mom Connie Torrez died of cancer. Right now I am going to live with my god parents who I have never met I don't even know there names. hey maybe there famous Oscar winning actors yeah in my dreams. Am tired s am gonna go to sleep **

**-1hr ½ later-**

"**Aunt Clara? Where are we?"**

"**oh we're almost at your god parents house in L.A oh look there's one of those boys from that band connect 3 is it?"**

"**Where!" I shot up out my seat to see Nate Black **

"**STOP THE CAR!"**

**Aunt Clara stopped that car **

"**why?"**

**I jumped out of the car**

"**Nate Black!" I screamed**

**He turned around saw me and ran **

**He thought I was a fan **

**Once he got round the corner he stopped to breathe**

**I walked up to him quietly so he didn't hear me**

"**Natheil Black how dare you run away form me."**

"**who are you?" he doesn't remember me****L**

"**you don't remember me?"**

"**look I have a lot of fans"**

"**do you remember this -takes out her phone and plays who I am- do you remember now?"**

"**Mitch?"**

"**the one and only Natheil"**

"**oh my god you died your hair black"**

"**Nate last time we saw each other we were 15 years old you seriously think I would still have brown hair" he thought I wouldn't change how sweet**

"**I know but what you doing in L.A anyway?"**

"**Nate im coming to live with family."**

"**why did you and your mom fall out?"**

"**no Nate sh-e di-died" I hid my face in his leather jacket **

"**Mitch shh its ok baby girl"**

"**I missed you Nate"**

"**I missed you to baby girl" **

"**Mitchell. Alison. Torrez. Never. Jump. Out. Of. The. Car. Again."**

"**Mitch you jumped out of a car!" he looked shocked **

"**To be fare I did wait till it stopped "**

"**just like on your birthday""I didn't jump out a car I set the kitchen on fire" he he the birthday cake didn't work that well the oven got set on fire**

"**You set the kitchen fire?" opp's aunt Clara didn't know that :P**

"**maybe…"**

"**and there was the time when we were at home alone and we got half way to California" he smiled at the memories**

"**What!" I Gave Nate A Shut The Hell Up Look **

"**Jason took us! Bye Nate!" I ran and jumped into the car and put my I-pod on **

**15minutes later my earphones being pulled out "Mitchie we're here" **

"**I was listening to that" Urg here we go **

**I went up to the door and knocked on the door I could not believe who opened that door The Shane Grey he gave me get lost look "oh my god your Shane Grey" I said sarcastically **

"**Shane Who's at the door?" a familiar voice said I tried barge past him **

**But he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out**

"**NATE!" I screamed just then he ran out and hugged me "mitchie how long has it been 10 15 minutes"**

"**why its been 17 and ½ minutes Natheil"**

"**Of Course Mitchell Alison Torrez"**

"**hey"**

"**Is for horses" said a voice behind Nate**

"**Jason I haven't seen you since you took us California"**

"**and you said your mom said you could come, but then you and Nate had to jump off the tree and you broke your arm and I had to phone your mom she said she thought you were at our house with Nate for a movie marathon" yeah we didn't tell Jason**

"**to be fare I was with Nate and we did have a movie marathon" I smiled and hugged Jason "missed you Jase"**

"**you too baby bear" **

"**who the hell are you and why are you here" spat Shane **

"**Mitchie Torrez and it seems Mr and Mrs Black are my god parents and am living here" Jason looked confused Nate looked happy Shane looked angry "go back to your mother!" I stood in shock then slapped him**

"**I could sue you, you little bitch!" just the n Jason punched him if looks could kill Nate would have murdered Shane. What Shane said had sunk in, I hid my face in Nate's leather jacket for the second time today**

"**Jason I thought you we're my friend!" shouted Shane "but Mitchie's my best friend Shane"**

"**your siding with that tart!" oh no he didn't I just ran up stairs to my room yeah I said my room I came hear once before and Nate said that the spare room next to his was always mine wait this is a blue, it's a boys room? But it was black and red when I was hear last time and Nate bought a gold star with my name on it and put it on the door? Just then Shane came bursting in **

"**WHAT YOU STOLE MY ROOM TOO JUST LIKE MY FRIENDS!" His room this is my room **

"**this is my room…" **

"**No. This. Is. My. Room." no its my room**

**I ran to the loose floorboard we're I hid the things Nate had given me**

"**really cause this is a girls charm bracelet and birthday cards from my 8****th**** birthday right up to my 15****th****, and I don't think your name's Mitchie!" **

"**wait Mitchie as in the one who's room this used to be? I thought she died. that's what Nate said anyway." what. Why do I feel so hurt And alone? "have your room and tell Nate and Jason not to look for me, got it?" he smirked and nodded I grabbed my rucksack and my I-pod and went out the back door **

**-3 hours later-**

**I sat at a bench at Our Park for the last hour listening to music but I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around and saw Jason "hey…" I spoke softly "hey Nate's really worried you know…" yeah right probably just wanted me out "Don't care" I said sharply to him he looked hurt "look baby bear you know he missed you…and so did I…" at that moment I looked up in to his eyes and we leaned in and our lips smashed together it was like magic, his tongue rested on my lips asking for access which I granted immediately we we're interrupted "WHAT THE HELL!" we jumped apart to see an angry Nate and smirking Shane I glared at Shane. "come on Mitchie, Jason dinner is ready." Nate said coldly when we got home Nate just Glared at Jason the tension was broken when Mrs Black came in "well hello Mitchie how are you I haven't seen you since your 15****th**** birthday party when you, Nate and Jason got band from the shopping mall" "in my defence they don't make it clear that your not aloud to perform in the mall" at least the tension has been broken "so where were you we sent Jason to find you, but where did you to get to?" Shut Up Mrs Black but before I could say any thing Shane interrupted me "me and Nate found them making out in the park" he said plainly "WHAT!" Mrs grey shouted **

"**I kissed mitchie" Jason mumbled Nate just stormed out "wow and they say am they diva" Shane said plainly. "Jason can you please show me to my room" shane smirked and commented**

"**at least use a room" I glared at him**

**Jason showed me to my room it was amassing guitars pinned up on my walls a huge on suit and walk in wardrobe Jason just leaned against the door frame and watched me and smiled when I looked at him "I think we should talk" I looked him in the eyes and knew what he meant he walked over to my bed and I shut the door "look mitchie I don't know how to say this but" he paused for a second and took a deep breath "will you be my girlfriend?" I paused pretending to be thinking and then I kissed him lightly on the lips**

"**can I take that for a yes?" I nodded silently "goodnight baby bear" awh! I need to give him a pet name "night Jase" he kissed me lightly I kissed back passionately and we started making out on the sofa (yes I have a sofa in my room)next thing I new Nate knocked on the door probably to say sorry "mitchie? Are you in here" me and Jason shot up "Jason closet quick" he just nodded and went in the walk in wardrobe "just coming!" I fixed my hair and opened the door "Nate."**

"**look mitchie am sorry I over reacted when you left and then he was gone I thought you had just left me behind, but then you didn't come home and then I saw you and Him kissing I over reacted. Im Sorry…" oh god here we go **

"**Mitchie will you be my girlfriend" oh No!**

"**look Nate I have a boyfriend…" should I just tell him "yeah who?" oh god oh god oh god oh god what will I do I just staid quite he looked at me form across the room then he sat on the bed beside me I instantly smelled the alcohol "Nate have you been drinking?"**

**With that he pushed me down and started kissing my neck "Nate Get Of Me!" Jason ran out the wardrobe and tore him off me and punched him in the face "Jason… he's drunk just leave him" Jason turned around and kissed me passionately "so that's yo-our boyfrriend" **

**Nate slurred Jason just kicked him out the room Shane walked past "Wow so Nate really is like me but I can handle my drink." he said Hate that jerk "bug off Gay!" ha, ha a nickname for him**

"**its Grey Bitchie" oh no he didn't **

"**Shane go away" Jason said from inside the room**

"**oh Jason's "baby bear" I thought you we're Nate's Baby Girl, hey you can be my "Baby Bitchie" he smirked so I shut the door on his face Jason grabbed me from behind "now where we're we?" I cheekily stuck my tongue out and he started to tickle me I started to laugh "Jase!" we ran around for a while then I gave up and let Jason kiss me we made-out for a while then I just lay in Jason's arms my head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck "Jasey why do you think Nate was drinking?" I had wondered about this for a long time I mean he practically killed me when I had one shot of vodka on my 15****th**** birthday "I don't know he doesn't usually drink…" I wonder if Jason drinks "Jase do you drink?" he looked down at me and smiled lightly **

"**sometimes but im not a binge drinker" oh good not an alcoholic "so baby bear what about you?" he looked down at me softly "only at thanksgiving and new year" ok that's a true I may be 16 well 17 in 3 weeks but I don't drink. A little while latter mrs Black knocked on the door "Mitchie its time for Jason to go to bed I suggest you do the same " awh he's leaving me! Btw Jason's in the bathroom wow my room sure is messy look there's my pillow, my rucksack , Jason's shirt, my sh- WAIT JASON'S SHIRT (mrs black still in the room waiting for Jason to come out the bathroom) at that moment Jase walked out shirtless "JASON PERCY BLACK GET DOWN STAIRS, YOU TO MITCHELL" **

**We walked down stairs to see a sober Nate, A smirking Shane Gay and a very shocked Mr Black**

"**Jason why haven't you got a shirt on?" Shane said in a childish voice "because I was in the shower" Jason said plainly Nate looked confused "why we're you in a shower you had one this morning?" oh he must have forgotten this afternoon "because mitchie poured milkshake on me" tectanlly he said I wouldn't and he dared me to pour milkshake on him so I did "wait a go mitchie" mrs grey looked relived she thought we had IT no just made-out for a while in which Jason's shirt did come off but the milkshake thing was true "so why did Jason have a shower In your room Mitchell" I swear I will kill him**

"**wanna shiner superstar?" he actually laughed at me nate and jase just looked shocked they know how bad I can hurt someone. Seconds later Shane gay was curled up on the floor holding his jaw**

"**not something to laugh about is it" Jason and Nate both burst out laughing at that point Jason gave me a look and I just nodded because he is the one that's going to tell them and Nate's the one who's going to freak "Guy's I need to tell you something" I said quickly and glanced at Jason he spoke out "We. Need to tell you something" Jason was by my side "me and mitchie are dating." Nate looked shattered Then he punched Jason "Nate… buddy That hurt." Nate suddenly went for me at that point Shane stepped in between me and Nate and tried to calm him down "look Nate think about it do you really want to hurt her I mean I know she's dating your brother but don't you want her to be happy?" Nate looked like he had just had an epiphany (He, he The Simpson's movie) Nate went and sat down "sorry Jason It was just a shock" he did look sorry "its ok baby bro" Nate just glared at Jason I couldn't help it I giggled "don't push it baby girl" oh he did not just tell moa what to do I just crossed my arms and turned my back to them making a huff noise **

**I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and kiss my neck so I jumped up "hey" Jase said "is for horses" I retorted using his own come back "awh I love you baby bear" oh my god he just said he loves me "I love you too Jasey" I love him he is just sweet enough and strong enough to make the perfect boyfriend people say he's thick but he is smarter than Shane and Nate put together **

"**ok am going to bed night" I said went I came out of the bathroom I saw a no**

**te on the bed **

**meet me at the backdoor in 10minutes **

**love ?**

**-10 Minutes later-**

**I'm waiting at the backdoor right now Jase did say I was to meet him here right? I felt a pair of arms wrap around me "hey baby bitchie" **

"**Why are you here Shane" I spat **

"**I left you a note didn't I?" he asked quizzingly I glared at him "I thought it was Jason being romantic" Shane smiled "you thought it was romantic" "from Jason it was Romantic from you its just Stupid" I saw something flash in his eyes hurt? No it cant be he was doing this to be mean wasn't he, he didn't actually like like me? Did he? "well then I was going to ask if you liked my new song but If you'd rather go to bed I understand" oh new song tempting "fine you win all stay so lets hear it." he took my hand and dragged my over to the tree-house (yes Frankie has a tree house) "ok I don't think its that good so bear with me"**

"**every time I think am close to the heart**

**of what it means to know just who I am**

**I think I've finally found a better place to start**

**but know one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**could it be your not that far?**

**your the voice I hear inside my head **

**the reason that am singing**

**I need to find you **

**I gotta find you**

**your the missing piece I need **

**the song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**been feeling lost cant find the words to say **

**spending all my time stuck in yesterday**

**where you are is where i wanna be **

**ohhh next to you, you next to me-e**

**ohh **

**I need to find you**

**oh my god that was amassing**

"**Wow" he looked at me and smiled **

"**you know Nate and Jason their really good friends and all but they just don't get me" oh he's trying to relate to me "I know what you mean" I don't really but I suppose I better just let him get it of his chest "everyone just thinks I want publicity by being a Jerk I get it but really the label just don't think that song would sell"**

**Oh so that's why he is like that "Mitch, it is ok if I call you that isn't it?" I nodded "I really want to start over so 'Hi am Shane Grey" he stuck out his hand I shook it**

"**Hi am Mitchie Torrez nice to meet you" I wonder why he choose now to change "Why change now though?" he smiled softly**

"**Because am sick of keeping up appearances" his said softly "So Mitch do you sing?" ok I will tell hi the truth " ok I sing play guitar piano keyboard write and a little drums" he looked amassed "ever wanted to play the tambourine?" now that he mentions it never really thought about it "sure maybe never really thought about it" he jumped up, went to a drawer and pulled out his lucky tambourine he uses on stage "come here I'll teach you" after an hour or so of talking and me learning to play the tambourine we went to bed. Shane is different that I expected him to be he is quite a nice guy really. **

**-morning- **

**Mrs Black got me up at the crack of dawn and I am meant to go to school! Today think I could get a warning but no just get up you've got school to get to. And I mean the boys don't go to this school so I will be all alone.**

"**Hey Nate, Jase am going out want anything?"**

**I heard muffeld no's and grunts (they were tucking in to the pancakes and maple syrup) "You want a lift Mitch?"**

"**Sure I don't even know where the school is so it would help" I smiled and grabbed a toast-a-waffle "Ready!" we jumped into his Porsche and he drove to the school**

"**Cant I just dog it please…" I pulled a puppy dog face "No if you don't pass school a record label wont take you" I thought about it for a second "But they took You!" I shouted a I jumped out the car**

**And accidentally bumped into someone "Oh sorry I wasn't looking!" I exclaimed she looked shocked "Its ok are you new here?"**

"**Yeah my jack-ass of a best friend just through we out his car" I pouted she giggled then became serious "if you want to be popular then I wouldn't hang around with me" she said softly I didn't care about social stats "Who care's about being popular!" she nodded over to some girls "them." just then one of the girls walked over "Oh look geeky has a friend" she smirked**

"**I really didn't notice that you did" I said to the bitchie bully "What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me." oh this will be entertaining "oh go for a long walk off a short pier" I said coldly she slapped me so I punched her in the gut "I could sue you!" just then someone grabbed me from behind "Mitchie what have I told you about fighting" it was Shane oh here we go "She Started it and I'm not talking to you." he pouted "Why?" I grinned at him "Cause you though me out your car, some Bff you are!" the bitchie girl looked shocked "and what was that about you suing me I sort of missed it with this goof-ball grabbing me?" I asked quizzingly "I uh-um" and with that she had gone "so You Boyfriend is on his way" Shane said "Oh I almost forgot this is um" the quiet girl smiled at me softly and said "Caitlyn" **

"**Why is Jase coming no offence but didn't he finish school?" Shane held up his phone "I text him saying that you got in a fight before I even left the school" opp's I'm in for it now**

"**am dead he's going to kill me"**

"**MITCHIE ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED!"**

"**hey am a though cookie I have jumped out a car, ran away and I have only been here two days" Jason smiled at the memory of our first kiss "got half way across America before you realized I wasn't meant to be there am that was only because Nate pushed me out a tree and I broke my arm" I smiled triumphantly "you gotta admit she does have a point from what I heard she was sticking up for Caitlyn here" Jason smiled just then the bell rang awh "bye guys" they left "hey Caitlyn, could you show me to music" she smiled sweety at me "sure" **

**-Home- **

"**Hey Mitch could you come through here a minute" I heard Jason shout from the study "Coming!" I walked through I think they where having a band meeting Jason patted his knee so I went over and sat on his knee "So what is it?" Shane fake gagged "Mitchie we're going on tour… for 3 months"**

"**oh I guess I will just have to wait for you don't forget to kiss me goodbye though" I said to Jason "when are you leaving?" Jason glared at Nate "Tomorrow…" oh that's soon "To-morr-ow" I chocked out "Yeah… I would have told you sooner but that's me just getting told" oh so he didn't know either**

"**is ok Jase" I smiled and whispered in his ear "I'll be in my room…" I kissed him on the lips lightly, got up and went to my room **

**-7minutes later-**

**I heard knocking at the door**

"**Come in" Jase opened the door slightly and came in "I'll miss you baby bear." I smiled at him and cuddled into him "Me too" he went to kiss my head but I put my face up to his and he cot my lips I kissed him with more passionately and he kissed back we fell back on the bed kissing some how Jason's shirt ended up on the floor with my shirt ,jeggins and Jason's pants we stopped breathless and Jason Jr was growing quite a bit "I love you Jason" he smiled at me "I love you too Mitchie" and lets just say we went all the way **

**-after- **

"**here" I handed Jason a chain with my promise ring on it "I cant take this Mitchie" I kissed him gently on the lips "But if you wear it always you'll have a part of me on tour" when I said that he took his of and gave me it "Always and Forever Mitch" I smiled "Always and Forever" I repeated I will always love him Forever Jason's POV**

**I walked out of Mitchie's room I saw Shane walking by "Hey Shane" **

"**Hey, where's your ring?" I held up Mitchie's chain hoping he wouldn't notice the defence "Here?" I looked at him as if he we're crazy I'm good at doing that "That's not your ring dude that's Mitchie's, Wait you didn't? did you" I smiled bleakly "None of your business" Shane smirked "Oh I wonder what Nate will say I mean it was her first time as it was yours" oh my god I totally forgot about Nate what will he say I hope I don't have to tell him I mean I was cot up in the moment She's beautiful and I love her. I mean who cant love Mitchie she's completely Amazing. **


End file.
